Férias ou Trabalho?
by Kao-chan xD
Summary: 14 “servos” de uma Deusa mimada e fresca são convocados para um trabalho, mas sem saberem disso! Pensando ser umas boas férias dadas por pura gratidão da Deusa, eles tem uma infeliz surpresa ao se encontrarem com 14 garotas numa viagem.[1 Cap ON!]
1. Fichas, escolhidas etc XD

**Olá olá olá olá :D**

Eu sou uma criança feliz que ao ver tantas fics de ficha, fiquei com vontade de fazer uma \o/

É um comédia romântica, mas a intenção é ser engraçada!

Espero que se interessem!

**Como eu imagino que ninguém saiba disso, eu vou avisar, Saint Seiya não é meu!!! u.ú Até porque se fosse... Huhuhu.. Nem te conto o que eu faria ;x**

Créditos: **Pisces Luna**, pela idéia das fics de namoradas ;D

**Sinopse:**

14 "servos" de uma Deusa mimada e fresca são convocados para um trabalho, mas sem saberem disso! Pensando ser umas boas férias dadas por pura gratidão da Deusa, eles tem uma infeliz surpresa ao se encontrarem com 14 garotas numa viagem.

Espero ter minhas expectativas atendidas n.nV

Dourados:

Shion - **Carolina Ber Alf **Ficha mandada por e-mail

Mu – **Camila von Bielefeld** Bom, do meu ponto de vista eles combinam! Vai ter romance sim 3 Mas também muita comédia, espero! xD

Deba – **Miss Bananinha ** O Deba vai ser infantil na medida do possível, pra não tirar muito o jeitão dele ;D

Saga – **Aleixa Kamiya **Esse casal vai ser divertido! xD Bom, eu espero muitas risadas Comédia rlz xD

Kanon – **dark elfe ** Kanon vai ter trabalho se quiser dar uns amassos nela! xD

Mask – **Naty-chan50 ** 1,84m e 49kg? Isso é anorexia? oo' Se por acaso eu for falar o peso na fic, pela saúde da garota, vou ter que aumentar isso XD Mask arranjou carne do tamanho dele! xO

Aioria – **Any-chan ** Há! Vamos fazer um Aioria matar aranhas para uma certa menina ;D

Shaka – **Pure-Petit Cat ** Eu acho que eles vão ser fofinhos nn Bom, eu quero algo bem zuadão :B

Dohko – **Cherry Miluxa** Ela vai dar certo trabalho pro Dohko xD Vai ser legal \o/

Milo – **Kaname Chyan** Eles vão ser bem divertidos! Vai ser competição pra todo o lado XD

Aioros – **Dri Lioncourt ** Hohoho ;D Eu também espero que a fic faça sucesso ii'

Shura – **Artemis de Libra ** Uow :O Vamos ver no que vai dar ;D

Camus – **July-chan** Camus vai ter que dar duro pra aguentar! xP Vai ser divertido xD

Afrodite – **Eu **xD

Eu fiz umas mudanças pra atender a todos os pedidos n.n" Espero que não se importem

Se quiser contato direto, meu msn é: Beijinhos.

Kao-chan


	2. Apresentações, descobertas etc

**Eu já vou por a fic, só vou deixar as aparências das meninas primeiro, porque ficar falando depois é um saco XD**

**Carol**- Aproximadamente 1,60, seios fartos, cintura fina, cabelos mais ou menos longos, loiro escuros, lisos. Olhos castanhos e pele alva, usa óculos.

**Dessy**- Dessy tem cabelos muito cacheados, caindo abaixo dos ombros, muito pretos. Seus olhos são azuis e sonhadores. A expressão gentil e doce, a pele pálida e o corpo sem muitas curvas. Usa óculos.

**Rose**- cabelos longos batendo um pouco abaixo do ombro, preto, cacheado repicado,olhos castanhos escuros,1,70 de altura,tem uma pinta no canto do olho esquerdo e outro no canto direito da boca, pele branca mas nem tanto, magra, bunduda,e peito médio.

**Annya**- Cabelos longos e negros(mais liso que cacheado),cor da pele morena,altura 1,67, olhos verdes,bem,corpo de alguém que pratica bastante esportes,tem algumas pequenas cicatrizes nos braços e pernas,busto um pouco grande,e mãos bonitas.

**Maya**- Cabelos até a cintura ondulados azuis piscina,com franja desfiada.Olhos grandes e verde-água,pele branca e delicada com bochechas rosadas, lábios carnudos e vermelhos.1,65 com bastante curvas.Seios e quadril grossas,pernas bem torneadas.

**Maite**- Tem a pele bem branca, branca mesmo, como a de um cadáver, já foi chamada de fantasma, tem os cabelos longos bem longos e lisos que passam de seu traseiro, lisos muito lisos prateadas, parece uma cascata de prata, tem olhos verdes, bem verdes mesmo bem expressivos, com longos cílios negros bem escuros, que da um charme, sua franja é reta e cai sobre seus olhos verdes, tem uma boca carnuda e vermelha como um morango seu sorriso e bastante branco e é muito sedutor a muitos homens caírem sobre os seus pés rapidamente, mais ela nunca usou esse seu 'dom' de beleza, tem um corpo escultural 1,84 e pesa 65 quilos desculpe, tive que mudar o peso!, com seios bem grandes, GRANDES mesmo, cintura bem fina, coxas grossas braços longos e unhas compridas e longas, um traseiro e grande também, tem um corpo escultural, mais não liga muito para a aparência.

**Ana**- Morena, longos cabelos negros cacheados, alta e magra (corpo simples...nada exagerado). Olhos bonitos, castanhos médios.

**Mei**- 1,70, 50 kgs, braços e pernas longas e finas, corpo com poucas curvas, rosto delicado, parece ter 16 anos, pele bem alva, bochechas com covinhas quando ri, olhos grandes, redondos e na cor rosa, lábios carnudos e vermelhos, cabelos curtos(não Joãozinho, mas mais curto que um chanel), repicado, castanho com mechas rosas e finas, franja jogada para o lado esquerdo, mas que tampa os olhos e vive caindo no olho, tem uma pintinha em forma de estrela embaixo do olho direito. Ela usa óculos, às vezes lente, é bem ceguinha

**Mila**- Aparência: longas e cheias melenas lisas cor-de-rosa que vão até a cintura, rosto angelical, grandes olhos de longos cílios, íris âmbar, pele bronzeada, físico esbelto e curvilino, mede 1,66 pesando 52kg.

**Jenny**- cabelos vermelhos bem curtinhos e rebeldes (ruivinha! Meio estilo de garoto sabe? n.n Mas sem perder o toque feminino) Olhos verdes esmeraldas, e rosto de criança. Corpo que não chega a ser reto, mas tá quase lá 1,77m e magrinha n.n

**Hathor**- Tem longos cabelos negros, lisos e em corte reto, com uma franja até a altura dos olhos, que são azuis e bastante brilhantes, busto médio, braços finos e longos, pele levemente bronzeada e unhas bastante compridas.

**Lily**- Olhos verdes escuros cabelo castanho escuro com mechas mais claras ondulado ate a cintura quase sempre soltos(os prende em duas tranças apenas para dormi), corpo definido ,1,74 de altura e 64 kg, pele alva, rosto delicado , lábios carnudos e vermelhos

**Any**- Alta, pele morena, cabelos negros, compridos e ondulados. Corpo bem definido, seios grandes, cintura definida, quadril largo, pernas grossas. Dedos longos e unhas compridas e afiadas. Tem um piercing no umbigo e uma tatuagem tribal nas costas, a cima do bumbum.

**Kaoru**- Tem 1,75, 63kg, tem uma face meio 'lua', redondinha, com lábios carnudos, nariz arrebitado e olhos dourados lindos, cabelos prateados, mudava muito o estilo, então não tinha um exato. Seios MUITO grandes, assim como seu bumbum e quadril. Suas curvas chamam muito a atenção, tem uma cintura proporcionalmente fina e um piercing no umbigo.

**Bom, cá vai a fic**

E.. Saint Seiya não me pertence u.u

---------------

No Santuário, alguns meses atrás...

**Saori**- JABUUU!!! JABUUUUU!!!! ¬¬'

**Jabu**- Sim Vossa Alteza? n.n'

**Saori**- Traga os meus cavaleiros de ouro aqui... – fala a garota com uma cara meio maldosa

**Jabu**- Er.. Estou indo!

Tempinho depois todos estavam lá...

**Saori**- Queridos Douradinhos do meu coração...

**Milo cochicha para Camus**- Ai vem coisa.. ¬¬" E não deve ser boa uú

**Camus**- ... u.u'''

**Saori**- Eu vim lhes informar que, vocês tem 3 meses para se preparem para uma viagem de.. de.. Férias!!! Isso.. Férias e.. Nesses 3 meses, comprem ternos e equipamento de segurança, façam algum tratamento de pele, ou no cabelo, sei lá! Pareçam bonitos e bem tratados!!! Principalmente você Deba, já marquei uma rinoplastia pra você e uma depilação definitina da sombrancelha!

**Deba**- O que quer dizer com isso??? ¬¬'''

**Saori**- Err...

**Afrodite**- Que você é feio! – todos riem do grandalhão

**Deba**- Eu não sou feio! çç

**Afrodite**- É sim, e a Atena está tendo a bondade de melhorar essas sua cara de ogro u.u Então não discuta com ela u.u E claro que, todas essas coisas de tratamento servem só pra vocês, porque eu não preciso disso ¬¬

**Saori**- Isso mesmo! Obrigada Afrodite, e.. Bem, se você quiser faça os tratamentos, eu consegui cupons grátis num salão de beleza u.u

**Todos**- UU" Pão dura ¬¬

**Shion**- Mas, afinal Atena, por que essas coisas de segurança, ternos etc? Não são férias?

**Saori**- Não discuta comigo! Está na moda u.u E.. Quero vocês bonitos para fazerem sucesso com a mulherada e se divertirem!

**Shaka**- Atena, não achas que isso é desnecessário para nós? Afinal, somos seus cavaleiros, nosso dever é ficar aqui lhe protegendo!

**Mask lhe dá uma cotovelada**- Cala boca barbie! ¬¬ É nossa chance de dar um fora daqui!!!

**Saori**- Eu ouvi isso Máscara da Morte!!! ¬¬' Mas.. Shakito querido, não precisa, o mundo está bem protegido, bem azul e verde como sempre, então não se preocupem u.u Agora fora e façam o que eu mandei!!! – todos se retiram-

Já fora..

**Mu**- Isso não está me cheirando bem...

**Aioria**- Desculpa Mu, não deu pra segurar!!!

**Mu**- Não é isso Aioria ¬¬ Todo esse plano da Atena.. Tem algo podre nisso tudo!!!

**Camus**- É que o Máscara da Morte vai junto.. u.u

**Mask**- Hey!! ¬¬

**Aiolos**- Não podemos duvidar assim de Atena! u.u Ela está sendo muito bondosa em nos dar essa folga!

**Dohko**- Você que pensa! Mais de 200 anos servindo ela e nunca tive um dia de folga.. u.ú

**Saga**- Seja o que for, vamos aproveitar da melhor maneira possível u.u""

**Kanon**- É! Talvez com esse tratamento o Saga consiga ficar bonito igual a mim!

**Saga**- Hahahaha ¬¬

**3 meses depois...**

Todos lindos, arrumados, com cara de bem tratados e Deba sem monocelha e com um nariz novinho em folha, eles se despedem e partem com o avião de Saori para a viagem...

**Saori**- HAHAHAHAHA!! NUNCA FOI TÃO FÁCIL FICAR MAIS RICA DO QUE EU JÁ SOU!!! –cara diabólica – E vou dividir tudo com você Seiya, meu pocotó!!! –acariciando a cara de Seiya que estava ao seu lado-

**Os outros (Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki)**: E nós??? ¬¬

**Saori**- Er.. Depois eu vejo o que eu faço com vocês... u.u''

**Quando o avião estava pousando...**

**Dohko**- Mas e então Shion, em que hotel vamos ficar?

**Shion**- Bem...

**Dohko**- Shion... ¬¬

**Shion**- Ela disse que quando chegássemos nós iríamos saber... Quer dizer, ela disse que podíamos ir chegando já com roupa de banho e aproveitar o dia na praia que depois nós iríamos saber.

**Dohko**- Isso ta muito estranho e..

**Milo**- OLHA!!! CHEGAMOS!!! Parece que é um aeroporto especial do hotel já! A Atena caprichou dessa vez!!! Não acha Camus?!

**Camus**- ... ii'

**Milo**- O que foi Camus? u.u

**Camus**- Nada .-.

**Milo**- Fala çç' Eu não te vejo com essa cara desde que você bateu a cabeça num ninho de vespa aos 9 anos!

**Camus**- É que.. é que.. ii

**Milo**- É que..?

**Camus**- Eu odeio praia! ÇÇ POR QUE ATENA NOS MANDOU NA PRAIA??? Eu passo mal se pego muito sol .. Minha pele é sensível e eu esqueci meu bloqueador solar ç—ç

**Milo**- Não fica assim Camus, faça como o Deba, tente se sentir em casa n.n' Passe bastante filtro solar, o máximo que pode acontecer é você ficar um pouco mais moreninho..

**Camus**- O Deba é brasileiro ¬¬

**Milo**- Eu disse pra tentar... u.u

**Deba**- Há quanto tempo eu não via praias lindas como essa! Lembra o meu Brasil!

**Afrodite, tirando os pepinos dos olhos** – Já chegamos? Nossa, que Sol! Que bom que trouxe meus hidratantes, cremes, shampoos e condicionadores especiais..

**Aioria**- Ta, Afrodite, chega de frescurite! O último a sair do avião é a mulher do padre!!! – sai correndo pra fora

**Afrodite**- Bobo ¬¬'

**Algum tempo depois... Todos estavam caminhando na praia , de sunga, shortão protetor solar quando...**

**Voz1**- VOCÊ NÃO ME ALCANÇAAA!!! HÁAAA!!!

**Voz2**- OLHA EU AQUI DO SEU LADO!! DÃÃÃ!!!

Duas garotas corriam sem olhar para frente, apenas uma para a outra e quando a outra olhou...

**Voz1**- CUIDADO MEII!!!

**Voz2**- O que..?

**PAFT!**

**Shaka**- Ahh! Ei garota! Tome cuidado!!! Você encheu meu cabelo de areia!

Os óculos da menina haviam caído, com ela logo depois, quando ela começa a abrir os olhos...

**Mei**- Oh meu Deus... Mandaste um anjo para me buscar.. Eu sou nova demais para morrer!!!- desmaia-

**Shaka**- Ei.. Garota.. oo

**A outra garota chega logo depois**- Ah, essa burra! Eu desafio a pra uma corrida e ela não olha pra frente!!! Já já ela acorda moço, desculpe! – ela apóia a menina – Jenny, prazer! Essa desastrada é Mei ¬¬'''

**Shaka**- Ahh.. o.o

**Jenny**- Mas.. espera aí!!! Essa praia é particular, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?!?!

**Todos**- O que..?

**Outras 12 garotas vão chegando...**

**Kaoru**- Calma Jenny, devem ser quem nós estávamos esperando!!!

**Dessi**- Hmm oõ – outra garota chega– Deixe-me ver... – ela tira uma folha do bolso – Sim! São.. Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Máscara da Mor... Não tem outro nome não? oO

**Mask**- Não ¬¬

**Dessy **– Okey u.u Continuando, Máscara da Morte, Aioria, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aiolos, Shura, Camus e.. Afrodite? É, Afrodite. Putz, cada nome estranho!

**Kanon**- Epa, que história é essa?? Da onde vocês nos conhecem e do que estão falando? ¬¬

**Any**- Ué, vocês não sabem? Que empresa incompetente! Fazem parecer um passeio de férias uu

**Shaka**- Seja mais clara por favor ¬¬

**Mai**- Vocês são nossos novos seguranças!!!

**Dourados**- O QUEEE???

**Mai**- oO?

**Shion**- Nos dê licença um minuto.. ¬¬

**Todos os dourados vão para um cantinho com um celular nas mãos de Shion**

**Milo**- Pergunta pra ela o que está acontecendo!!!

**Afrodite**- Eu não vou ser segurança de ninguém!!!

**Deba**- Ela me fez fazer uma plástica pra ser segurança?!

**Todos**- BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ

**Shion**- SILÊNCIO!!! Está chamando...

**No santuário...**

**TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM**

**Saori**- MEU DEUS! Não tem ninguém pra atender essa joça?! Esse 'triim triim' ta me irritando! Tenho que anotar no meu bloquinho que precisamos de um telefone com um toque diferente e.. Alô?!

**Shion**- Atena?

**Saori**- Sh-shion?

**Shion**- Atena.. Pode me explicar.. QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE SEGURANÇA???

**Saori**- Ai que horror, nem pergunta se está tudo bem ¬¬ Mais respeito comigo ô cabelinho de alface!

**Shion**- Atena... ¬¬

**Saori**- Tá, ta... u.u Bom, como eu sabia que vocês ficariam desse jeito, eu deixei pra falar depois... É que bem... Vocês sabem que a vida ta dura pra todo mundo, e o Santuário precisava de fundos pra reformar meu quarto... Bom, nos meus super-arquivos secretos, eu descobri que 14 garotas bilionárias precisavam de seguranças por risco de seqüestro e... Quem melhor pra ser segurança do que os meus seguranças?! Quer dizer, Cavaleiros... Como o mundo já ta na paz, tirando aquela guerra do Iraque, a fome no mundo, o PCC entre outros... Enfim, eu, digo vocês, seriam muito bem pagos, ajudando na infra-estrutura do Santuário! Oras, é só fazer a mesma coisa que fazem comigo! Protege-las!

**Shion**- Perdoe-me Atena, mas você pirou é?! A gente tem cara de babá?!

**Saori**- Olha como fala comigo! E, não! Mas vocês são fortões, bem treinados e já tem 7° e até 8° sentido!!! Não há problemas!!!

**Shion**- E por quanto tempo é isso?

**Saori**- Ah.. Um tempinho...

**Shion**- Atena ¬¬'

**Saori**- Só uns dias...

**Shion**- Dias?

**Saori**- Semaninhas...

**Shion**- Fala logo!!!

**Saori**- Ta bom, ta bom, vocês vão fazer esse trabalho por 6 meses!!!

**Shion**- 6 MESES?!?!

**Saori**- Olha aqui, vocês são meus cavaleiros,! Façam o que eu mando e não discutam! Eu sou a autoridade aqui e posso muito bem acabar com vocês com meu super-hiper-cosmo de deusa! Agora, TCHAU!

**De volta aos douradinhos...**

Pipipipi...

Shion- EU NÃO ACREDITO! MALDITO DIA EM QUE FUI VIRAR CAVALEIRO!!!

**Mu**- MESTRE! Que horror!!! Mas o que ela disse?! Pelo o que ouvimos você falar não é boa coisa...

**Shion**- Não mesmo... Bom, eu vou falar pra vocês...

Tempo passa enquanto ele explica... uu

**Mask**- AH NÃO! EU NÃO VOU SER BABÁ DE MAIS UMA MENINA FRESCA E MIMADA! EU ME RECUSO!!!

**Shion**- Máscara da Morte, não temos saída ¬¬ Querendo ou não devemos seguir as ordens de Atena... Mas pensem pelo lado bom... Dessa vez seremos pagos u.u

**Todos**- ¬¬'''

**Shion**- Tirem essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou, vamos seguir as ordens de Atena e trabalhar para essas meninas!

**Os 14 cavaleiros voltam até as meninas, nisso, a desacordada já havia acordado.**

**Dourados-** Tudo bem, nós seremos seus seguranças ¬¬'

**Mila**- É claro que serão, vão ser pagos pra isso!

**Hathor**- Bom, então vamos ver aqui nos papéis quem vai ser segurança de quem...

**As 14 garotas pegam seus papéis, já aproveitando para se apresentarem.**

**Carol**- Shion, eu sou Carolina, tenho 18 anos, você será meu segurança!

**Dessy**- Mu, eu sou Desdémona, tenho 19 anos e você vai trabalhar pra mim!

**Ro**- Aldebaran, eu sou Rose, tenho 17 anos, você é meu novo segurança!

**Anny**- Saga – ela fica de frente pra Kanon – eu sou..

**Kanon**- É ele u.u' – aponta pro irmão –

**Anny**- Ah n.n'.. Continuando... Eu sou Annya, tenho 19 anos, e você é meu segurança :D

**May**- Kanon, eu sou Maya, tenho 18 anos, e sou sua nova protegida

**Mai**- Death Mask... Vou falar em inglês, é mais chique, tudo bem?

**Mask**- Tudo u.u'

**Mai**- Certo, Death Mask, eu sou Maite, tenho 19 anos, e você é o meu segurança!!

**Sumi**- Aioria, eu me chamo Ana, tenho 18 anos, você é meu segurança ;D

**Mei**- Shaka, me chamo Meissa, tenho 22 anos você é meu segurança e.. desculpe pela trombada n.n'

**Shaka**- Tudo bem...

**Mila**- Dohko, eu sou Camila, prazer , tenho 17 anos e você é meu segurança!

**Jenny**- Milo, eu sou a Jennifer, tenho 19 anos e é você o meu segurança!

**Hat**- Aioros, meu nome é Hathor, tenho 19 anos e você é quem vai me proteger!

**Lily**- Shura, me chamo Lilian, tenho 19 anos e você e é você meu segurança!

**Any**- Camus, meu nome é Any . eu tenho 18 anos é você é o meu segurança!

**Kao**- Afrodite, eu sou Kaoru, tenho 18 anos e você é meu:D

**- mente dos dourados –** "To ferrado "

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Fim do 1° capítulo!**

**Eu espero que tenham gostado  
**

**Como será que os dourados vão lhe dar com essas riquinhas:O Bom, eles já devem até que estar acostumados! XD**

**Pode ser que tenha alguns erros de digitação ou pontuação, então, sorry por isso ;D **

**Espero vários comentários e idéias \o/**

**Beijinhos :3**


	3. Dia de folga? Quase Se conhecendo

**Olá seres humanos que gostam de fics :B**

**Desculpem a demora para postar u.u' Escola, preguiça, memória... :D**

**Bom, todo mundo sabe que Saint Seiya não é meu ¬¬' Infelizmente ..**

**Bom, cá vai o segundo cap.! Espero que gostem**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

**Um pouco depois de toda a confusão...**

**Carol**- Gente, hoje é o último dia de trabalho de nossos seguranças antigos, então podem aproveitar a praia conosco!

**Sumi**- Isso! Venham, a praia é grande, está um dia bem quente!

**Jenny**- Ninguém lembra que a praia é minha ¬¬' Mas... Tudo bem! Aproveitem!

**Golds exceto Camus xD** - Iupiii \o/

**Jenny**- Espere aí Milo :D Venha comigo! **– arrasta Milo para um outro canto da praia**

**Milo**- E-ei espera, o q você quer? u.u' – **sendo arrastado**

**Camus**- Droga ii' Agora nem o Milo está mais comigo ç-ç Eu odeio praia ÇÇ – **se encolhe debaixo de um coqueiro**

**Any** – **vai atrás de Camus com um hidratante e um protetor solar **– Ei! Você não gosta muito de praia né? Outro eu dia eu fui no shopping e comprei esses produtos pra vir pra praia! Eu não gosto muito de calor! Adoro frio! Por isso eu amo o shopping! É tão fresquinho!

**Camus**- Bem... – **cara séria, se fazendo se durã**o – Eu sou Francês, sou sensível ao Sol, mas nada que me abale, não preciso desses cremes... – **olhar sério**

**Any-** Ih! Calminha aí ô francesinho! Eu só quis ser gentil! Também vou em outro coqueiro! – s**ai toda bravinha**

**Annya**-** olhando de longe** – Hah! A Any é muito bravinha! Já está implicando com o francês! Aliás vamos Saga, quero lhe mostrar o local, tem uma gruta muito bonita por ali – **aponta, começando a arrastar Kanon –**

**Kanon**- Até quando isso vai durar? Eu não sou o Saga ¬¬

**Annya**- Ah.. –**solta ele e pega Saga**- Também, vocês são idênticos! Vai demorar pra eu identificar direito! –** arrastando Saga **– Como eu ia dizendo, naquela gruta tem várias conchas muito bonitas, o mar entra só um pouco, até os joelhos, por isso não dá pra ver muito bem as conchas do chão e...

**Saga**- u-u''''

**Kanon**- Tchau Saguinha ¬¬/ Bom, agora eu vou...

**May**- Vai vir comigo dizer o que acha dos biquínis que eu trouxe de Paris, eu preciso de uma opinião masculina queridinho! **– a 'princesinha' vai levando o geminiano até uma cabaninha-** Eu trouxe vários modelos! Coloquei esse porque eu não sabia qual era melhor! Venha, me ajude! Uma princesa como eu não pode ficar mal vestida!

**Kanon** – fala baixinho- Eu mereço... ¬¬'''

**Num outro canto :B**

**Shura**- Ei, eu vou ser seu segurança não é? Seu nome é Lílian, senão me falta a memória, certo?

**Lily**- Sim.. u.¬

**Shura**- Se incomodaria de me mostrar o lugar, _señorita?_

**Lily**- er.. **–olha meio torto pra ele-** Pode ser...

**Shura**- Ent...

**Lily-** Então vem.. Vou começar te mostrando os melhores pontos da praia... **–vai-**

**Shura**- Huh?! o.õ Ah.. Certo... u.u''' – **vai atrás dela **–

**Ro**-Hey, Aldebaran /

**Deba**- Ah, Olá senhora Rose n.n

**Ro**- Não precisa me chamar assim! Mas, enfim, você é brasileiro certo?

**Deba**- Sim! Aliás, essa praia me lembra muito de lá... Saudades da minha terra maravilhosa! ýy

**Ro**- n.n''' Bem, eu imagino, pelo o que eu sei você saiu de lá bem novinho! Posso pedir pro meu cozinheiro lhe preparar um prato brasileiro :D

**Deba**- Mesmo? –** olhos brilhantes –** Não seria um incomodo? ..

**Ro**- Claro que não! Você vai ter que trabalhar pra mim 6 meses, não custa nada uma comidinha!

**Deba**- Você é a melhor patroa do mundo! Sabe, a Saori nunca deixa a gente escolher a comida e... **– os dois vão pro 'restaurante'**

**Mu**- Ai ai... O Deba, como já era de se esperar, simpatizou com a patroa... Bem, eu sou muito educado e direito eu não vou me sair tão ma..

**Dessy**- Ah, Mu, certo?

**Mu**- Sim, correto '

**Dessy**- Bem, acho que nesse seu dia de folga poderíamos dar uma volta para nos conhecermos melhor **– disse a garota meio tímida **– Sabe, eu adoro ler, e você?

**Mu**- Ah, eu também adoro! Qual seu livro favorito?

**Dessy**- Ah! Tem tantos! Todos de Shakespeare! Você gosta de Romeu e Julieta? Ai eu amo! É tão lindo e romântico! Eu sempre me emociono!!!

**Mu**- Ah, sim. É difícil não gostar desse!

**Dessy**- Ai, desculpe, eu não estou te deixando falar, eu não sou assim, é que eu me empolguei, me desculpe! –** a garota estava um pouco corada-**

**Mu**- Ah, magina, pode falar! **– pensa-** "Ufa, essa daí parece ser normal! Tenho pena do Afrodite... Aquela garota parece ser meio... Sei lá... oo' " **– ele olha de canto para Kaoru**

**Kao**- Afrodite, aproveite bem esse seu dia de folga, eu não garanto que vou te dar muita paz a partir de amanhã!

**Afrodite**- Ah, é? ¬¬' Que legal... Então se me permite vou ir aproveitar meu dia e...

**Kao-** Eu não permito! Você vem comigo, vai ser meu segurança, eu tenho que te conhecer melhor! Eu tenho uma agenda muito ocupada, tenho que saber com quem estou lidando!

**Afrodite**- Ta achando que eu sou o que? É meu dia de folga querida, me deixa u.u

**Kao**- HAHAHAHAHA! Não vem com essa gostosão, eu vou precisar de você e muito! Nem sempre estou com minhas amigas! Vai sobrar pra você me ajudar a fazer compras, me ajudar a planejar roupas pros meus desfiles, escolher minha maquiagem...! E mais um montão de coisas _honey_!

**Afrodite**- Bom, você já teve muita sorte por me ter como seu segurança meu bem, porque igual a mim não existe! Agora, você teve mais sorte ainda, porque, além deu ser o melhor, eu tenho mais noção de beleza e moda que todo mundo aqui!

**Kao**- Eu sabia que ia te adorar! Vamos, temos muito o que fazer!

**Shaka, estava num outro canto observando, com seus pensamentos** – "Meu Buda, em que furada eu me meti?!"

**Buda**- Ah Shaka, pára de reclamar! É só fazer o mesmo trabalho de sempre e ainda com uma garota bonita com você! Eu não te ensinei a ser frouxo assim!!!

**Shaka**- BUDA O.O

**Mei**- Ai meu Pai do céu! Não berra assim Shaka! Você me assustou!

**Shaka**- Ah, perdão senhorita! Eu pensei alto! – " Buda, seu safado ¬¬' "

**Buda-** " HAHAHAHA XD"

**Mei**- Bem, eu ainda estou meio sem jeito por ter te derrubado daquela forma, posso te recompensar de alguma maneira?

**Shaka**- Ah, não, não se preocupe, está tudo bem...

**Mei-** Tem certeza?! Eu tenho um lugar para você meditar se quiser, eu soube que você é bem religioso em relação a Buda e..

**Shaka-** olha para o céu- Não, obrigado u.u Eu estou bem assim.

**Mei-** Jura? Então aceita beber algo comigo lá no bar?

**Shaka-** Er.. Pode ser... –** pensa** – "Nossa, ela tem idade pra isso... Nem parece. Pra mim é uma garotinha que se perdeu dos pais u.u Que carinha de criança..."

**Mei **–** pensa** – "Espero ter parecido mais velha è.é9 Eu sei que não sou nenhum avião mas... Eu não posso parecer tão novinha! x.x Pelo menos ele parece educado..."

**Mask-** Nossa, a Barbie ta indo pro bar... Nem acredito... Tsc tsc...

**Mai- **Mask!

**Mask**- Ahn?! Ei garota, não me assuste!

**Mai-** Ai, não precisa falar assim! Eu só queria lhe apresentar o lugar! Bem que me disseram que você não é amigável! – "Mesmo assim é um pedaço de mal-caminho... Hum.."

**Mask-** Credo, eu só falei pra não me assustar! –** olha ela dos pés a cabeça –** " A cabeça dela ficaria bem na minha casa... muahahaha! A cabeça só não, o corpo também... a garota é grande mas é gostosa! Até que me dei bem...!"

**Mai**- Bom, tudo bem, vamos lá no bar também! Tem bebidas ótimas... –** a garota vai levando o italiano ao bar** – Ah, você conhece aquela piada do Turco, do Americano e do ...

**Num outro canto estava Dohko, pensando nos problemas que poderia arranjar...**

**Mila**- Olá Dohko!

**Dohko**- Ahn? Ah, Olá senhorita. Posso ajudar em algo?

**Mila**- Hehehe xD Não precisa de formalidades comigo! Aliás, algum problema? Está com uma cara de preocupação!

**Dohko**- Rs.. Está tudo bem comigo... Só estou pensando em algumas coisas...

**Mila-** Ah xD Então okey... Quer ser meu parceiro no vôlei? Estava indo jogar com a Sumi e com o Aioria... Mas eu preciso de um par :D

**Dohko-** Eu não sou muito bom nesses jogos, mas vou me esforçar!

**Mila**- Então vem - **ela vai correndo com o ancião logo atrás na direção de uma rede de vôlei.**

**Sumi**- Aioria, você é bom em vôlei? \o/

**Aioria-** Ah, eu sou bom em tudo que eu conheço u.û

**Sumi- **Haha xD Entendo, então vamos jogar pra ganhar! o/

**Aioria-** Confie em mim, o jogo já está no papo! Hehehe

**Sumi-** Então ta... ' –** a garota vê numa bananeira, uma aranha Armadeira-** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **– a garota pula desesperadamente em Aioria com os olhos cheios de lágrimas –** Tira esse bicho daí! Por favor! Mata, esmaga, joga fora! Tira ele daí!

**Aioria-** C-calma! Ela está ali na bananeira –** poe ela no chão –** Respira fundo, eu já tiro a aranha daí! oo'

**Sumi-** T-tá bom.. ÇÇ

**Aioria mata a aranha e a enterra na areia** – Eca.. n.n' Pronto, ela já está em outro plano...

**Sumi**- Muito obrigada ÇÇ –** ela dá um abraço em Aioria **– Senão fosse você eu já teria morrido ÇÇ

**Aioria**- T-tudo bem ' Vamos jogar!

**Shion estava meio nervoso, num outro canto...**

**Carol**- Shion, tudo bem com você? Está calor, mas não é normal suar tanto Oo

**Shion**- Ahn? Ah.. Bem...

**Carol-** Não precisa ficar sem jeito... Venha, vamos assistir o jogo deles **– aponta para o jogo de vôlei –**

**Shion**- Ah, sim, pode ser... Desculpe, é que é o medo de causar uma má impressão '

**Carol-** Eu sei como é!

**Shion-** Mesmo?

**Carol-** Não! Mas tudo bem, vamos lá, tem algumas bebidas também, está muito calor! Você está bem branquinho! Precisa pegar um Sol igual a mim! Vamos aproveitar que o Sol não está muito forte!

**Shion-** Err... Ta bom -.-'

**Aioros**- Nossa o mestre está bem nervoso.. Achei que ele fosse o mais controlado de nós.. Depois do Mestre Ancião...

**Hat-** Hum? Mestre, Mestre Ancião? oõ

**Aioros-** Opa! N-não é nada ' é só... Bom, deixa pra lá!

**Hat-** Tudo bem... – **a garota diz com um pequeno sorrisinho misterioso no rosto –**

**Aioros**- Er.. É sério! Não é nada OO'

**Hat**- Hihihi xD Eu acredito... –** passa uma brisa- **Ai ai, que brisa boa! Adoro o vento no rosto! Dá um sensação tão boa!

**Aioros-** É.. Você deve ter bastante tempo pra aproveitar essa brisa não é mesmo?

**Hat-** O que? Só por que eu sou rica? Rsrsrs... Não pense que é tão fácil assim! Temos muitas coisas para fazer também! Um dia terei de herdar as empresas de minha família, preciso trabalhar bastante.

**Aioros-** Nossa, que interessante! É que a riquinha que eu mais conheço é um chata que não tem mais o que fazer da vida u.u"

**Hat-** Ta falando da Saori?

**Aioros-** Como sabe? oo'

**Hat**- Deduzi. Uma amiga minha era amiga da Saori... Ela disse que nunca tinha conhecido alguém tão mimado!

**Aioros-** É né... E a gente se mata de trabalhar e ela mal agradece...

**Hat**- Deve ser dureza! Hahaha -** os dois ficam lá conversando**

**Depois, no canto em que Escorpião foi arrastado**

**Milo-** Então, o que você quer?

**Jenny-** Você vai ser meu segurança, então tenho que te testar!

**Milo-** Como assim? o.ô

**Jenny-** Eu te desafio a uma corrida!

**Milo-** Rs.. Tem certeza? – **diz ele com um sorriso vitorioso**

**Jenny**- Sim! ÒÓ A chegada é depois daquele coqueiro!

**Milo-** Então, sinta-se a vontade para dar a largada...

**Jenny-** Okey! No 3! 1... 2... 3! **– a garota dispara correndo e acaba nem reparando que o cavaleiro continua parado na partida**

**Milo**- Tsc Tsc...

**Jenny-** Há! Ele não tem chances comigo!!! –** quando a garota se vê ganhando, sente apenas um vento ao seu lado e percebe Milo depois da chegada**- O-o que?

**Milo-** Ganhei! **– todo sorridente** – Eu perguntei se você tinha certeza... Você disse que sim...

**Jenny**- M-mas como é possível? Eu estava quase lá e... ii'

**Milo**- Sinto muito... uû

**Jenny**- Vai ter uma revanche! è.é

**Milo**- Tudo bem, mas vai ter que ser depois... Agora eu vou tomar um drink!

**Jenny-** Ora, seu! Òó

**E então são nessas condições que passa-se o dia de nossos queridos douradinhos.**

**OoOoOoO**

**Bom, é isso por enquanto! Espero demorar menos para postar o próximo cap!**

**Dessa vez eu faço aparecer ¬¬ Para idéias etc, meu emai lé : kaoru (2 underlines) higurashi (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com**

** Espero que estaja bom u.u"""**

**Beijinhos ;3  
**


End file.
